erroneous texts
by TheDamselInShiningArmour
Summary: Daya gets angry at Abhijeet and he changes the names of contacts in his phone to get back at him . What follows is a series of erroneous texts. A light, fun filled shot


**In this story : Text messages are in bold, emphasis in italics .**

"Abhijeet…"

"No"

"Please yaar.."

"Bola na nahi karunga."

"Bas ek file ki baat hai…"

" _Bas_ ek…"

"Sambhal lo na yaar."

"Last week hi toh kiya tha."

"Last time kar do"

"Last week bhi tu ne ye bola tha."

"Arrey yaar Shreya ne iss week phirse chutti le li. Ab mauka bhi hai aur ladki bhi -"

"Aur bakra bhi," Abhijeet said, pointing to himself.

"Nahi...aisa…"

"Tujhe itna hi uske saath time spend karna hai toh khud le le na chutti."

"Arrey le toh raha hu par acp sir ne kaha ki chutti le lo but file bann jaani chahiye."

"Haan bas ek hi file hai na!"

"Arrey yaar… usme aadha din nikal jayega tum bhi jaante ho...toh mera aur uska quality time…"

"Dono milke kaam baat lena...jaldi ho jaygea….saath mein file banate banate bita lena - _Quality time._ "

"Magar yaar."

With this Abhijeet left the table and headed towards ACP's cabin. Daya saw that his Abhijeet's phone was left unlocked. An evil grin appeared on his face.

He started renaming the contacts one by one.

"Sabse pehle Tarika," he thought, giggling in his head, "Uska naam change karta hu to Daya. Ab Daya to Tarika warna bahot gadbad ho jayega...aur itna bhi bura nahi hu mein.  
Ab baari Pankaj...uska karta hu Purvi. Freddy ka Pankaj aur Purvi ka Salunkhe sir… Salunkhe sir ka Freddy…hahaha…. ACP sir aur shreya ka rehne deta hu."

Then he kept Abhijeet's phone back on the table and wore his most innocent face. As soon as he saw Abhijeet coming back, he wore his earplugs and stood in the corner of Abhijeet's cabin.

When Abhijeet had settled on his chair with a file, Daya started humming loudly.

Abhijeet glared at him but he pretended to be lost in his phone.

"Daya?"

"Daya!"

"DAYA!"

"Ajeeb musibat hai," Abhijeet muttered, "Text hi karna padega."

 **Abhijeet to Daya: Mat kar!**

 **Daya(Tarika) to Abhijeet: Kya? *shocked emoji***

 **Abhijeet: Stop annoying me!**

 **Daya: I annoy you?**

 **Abhijeet: You have been ! All day!**

 **Daya: Oh?**

 **Abhijeet: As if you don't know**

 **Daya: Then don't talk to me!**

 **Abhijeet: Why are you being such a drama queen ?**

 **Daya: Really? I'm being a drama queen?**

 **Abhijeet: Whatever! Unlike you, I have work to do.**

 **Daya: *Message seen***

Daya(real) looked at him from the corner of his eyes as Abhijeet kept his phone down with a sigh.

"Kisi ko toh text kiya hai isne...ab yaha se nikalna hi theek hai."

As Daya walked out of his cabin, Abhijeet shouted behind him.

"Darwaza bandh karte jaa!"

…

…

…

 **Salunkhe(Purvi) : Sir wo Dinesh ki location trace ho gayi**

 **Abhijeet : *Thumbs up emoji***

 **Salunkhe : Ab aage kya karna hai sir? Interrogation ya interception ?**

 **Abhijeet : Ajeeb hai ! Forensic ka kaam dekho na - yaha mein sambhal lunga!**

 **Salunkhe: Mein forensic ka kaam dekhu?**

 **Abhijeet : Toh aur kaun dekhega bhai ?**

 **Salunkhe : Yes sir. Okay sir.**

Abhijeet kept his phone down, irritated.

"Roz inko kuch na kuch bhoot chad jaata hai. Ajeeb aadmi hai yaar… forensic mein kaam kam hai kya ki ab bureau mein bhi ghusa chala aa raha hai?!"

Meanwhile, In the forensic lab :

Purvi stood quietly by Tarika's side. Dr. Salunkhe had been noticing for quite a while.

"Kuch chahiye tumhe Purvi?"

"Nahi sir wo…"

"Toh forensic mein kya kar rahi ho?"

"Sir wo...Abhijeet sir…"

"Abhijeet sir!" Salunkhe was annoyed, "Meri lab mein harr problem ka naam Abhijeet se kaise shuru hota hai !"

"Tarika," he continued after a brief pause, "Tum dono ka phirse jhagda hua hai kya ki Abhijeet ne ab Purvi ko bhej diya yahan ?"

Tarika just shrugged her shoulders and continued doing her work.

Although irked, Dr. Salunkhe decided to slide for a while and went back to re-examining the corpse under him.

Tarika was no less annoyed. Lashing out at her like that first and now, sending Purvi to the lab. Abhijeet knew extremely well that Dr. Salunkhe resented the presence of anyone without medical knowledge in his lab, particularly when they were working.

His rationale was that they asked all sorts of stupid questions but the truth was that he hated their mere presence. Though Tarika was more tolerant than him, she too agreed that officers standing in the lab, doing nothing but observing them was annoying… except when Abhijeet looked at her.

When he looked at her it wasn't annoying, it was just...love.

A slight smile appeared on Tarika's face as she thought of him but she dismissed it quickly, reminding herself of her anger.

…

…

…

 **Abhijeet : Good morning Tarika ji. Aaj badi khamoshi hai…**

Little did he know that his message was being delivered to Daya.

…

…

...

 **Abhijeet to Tarika: Lagta hai zyaada hi busy hain aap.**

 **Pankaj (Freddy) : Sir wo sketches ready hai … mein send kar raha hu aapko.**

 **Abhijeet : Okay, good. Aur ye Purvi kaha hai ? Ye Salunkhe sir mujhe Dinesh ki baat kyu bata raha hai ? Purvi ka kaam kyu kar rahe hai wo?**

 **Pankaj : Purvi toh forensic lab mein …**

 **Abhijeet: Forensic lab mein ! Theek hai dekhta hu mein !**

 **Abhijeet to Purvi (Pankaj) : Purvi forensic lab mein kya kar rahi ho ! Report to my cabin immediately.**

Pankaj thought that Abhijeet had mistexted him but he didn't dare to ask him . He sounded rather angry, so Pankaj called Purvi.

 **A/N: Just a fun two-three shots.**

 **Lemme know what you think in the review**


End file.
